Blind Pain
by Rigbutter96
Summary: Naruto was neglected by his parents for most of his life, his handicap becoming his greatest weapon. Trained by a Sanin, Naruto will do what he must to show he is not weak, his only problem are the girls all vying for his attention. Blind Naruto with some vulgar language thrown in.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I have just read a Naruto story where he was blind and had explosive release. It was a good story, and had some nice bashing of characters that I love. I thought that it would be an interesting thing to attempt, so here it is. I have also recently come out with several new fics, some of which you must read.**

**The story has Naruto and his girls at 17, and the pairing will be Naruto x Hana x Yugao x Rin. These are the only girls I will except. No suggestions. Now, watch this…. Did you see it?**

(Chapter 1)

Minato Namikaze sat behind his desk, looking at the shinobi in front of him. Guilt coursed through him at the sight of the boy turned man. He had been wounded fighting his old sensei, horribly so. But he had won. Beaten the man responsible for ruining so many lives. Pride filled him at how powerful he was, but that turned to guilt fast.

The man before him stood at an impressive 6'3", blonde hair spiked and short. He had on a skin tight long sleeved shirt, a red sash over his shoulder, various seals on it holding weapons and other things. He had red arm guards and black pants with the ends tucked into his boots. His hands were taped and had the kanji for peace on them. Across his back was a nodaichi. The sword had a black and gold handle, the guard in the shape a star. The sword itself was black with steel gray waves on it.

But what would draw the eyes of many was the Konoha headband tied around his eyes.

The man was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, and he was blind.

It had all started when Naruto was four and the Kyuubi attacked.. Minato was about to seal the beast into his just born daughter, Kasumi, when Sarutobi Hiruzen knocked him unconscious. When the Yellow Flash awoke, the beast was sealed in his daughter, and his wife was safe. But it was what they learned next that hurt them.

When the Kyuubi attacked, it released a lot of it's vile chakra. The chakra had seeped into the eyes of their four year old son, blinding him for the rest of his life. They had gotten him a special tutor to teach him to read and write blindly, and had abandoned him after that.

The boy was reported to have prodigal level skills, and they ignored him, focusing all of their attention on their daughter. Even when he became a genin a year after losing his eyesight, an impressive feat, they ignored him. His genin team sensei had been Orochimaru of the Sanin. The snake like man had taken the boy, teaching him all he could. He even went and found the secrets of explosive release from Iwagakure, teaching them to the blonde.

The Snake Sanin had gotten his team into the Chunin exams when Naruto was seven, already adapting very well to his newfound abilities. Out of the three man cell, Naruto was the only one to survive the exams, the others dying in the preliminaries.

Minato had been wide eyed at the exams, as had Kushina, when they saw Naruto brutally kill all of his opponents. He had shown why he already had a Bingo Book page. The 'Mad Bomber of the Leaf.' He was promoted to Chunin at seven, and shortly after had been promoted to Jonin after he had successfully crippled a major drug ring.

He had set the standard for shinobi of his age, many striving to become his peer, when only a few could boast as such. Itachi Uchiha, Anko Mitarashi, Hana Inuzuka, Yugao Uzuki, and Rin Inuzuka were the only people who could even begin to fight hi son, and they would be hard pressed to do even that. They were all close, the females of the group had their eyes set only on the Blonde Bomber, much to the irritation of the males of the village. And as far as Minato knew, Naruto had a harem. Even though they didn't live together, they were still close. That was something to, Naruto had moved out when he made genin, Orochimaru being his main guardian, and they didn't notice, or even care. That night, Kushina had cried herself to sleep.

Minato cleared his throat and asked, with as much tact and delicacy as he could while his wife was in the room. "Is it done?"

A gruff "yes" was his answer as Naruto shifted his weight to his other foot, in obvious pain. Minato asked him to explain, and a grunt came from the younger blonde. "Orochimaru-Sama fought till the end, but he still fell to my explosion clone. He was incinerated, along with a good 100 feet of the forest. After, his apprentice, Kabuto, attacked me in my weakened state, thus all of the wounds."

Minato hated the gruffness of his son, who should be filled with such life. Instead he had been turned into the ideal shinobi, capable of shutting his emotions off in a heartbeat. He wanted to blame it on Orochimaru, but couldn't. It was the fault of he and his wife, who was trying to be indifferent to the pain their son was in, both emotional and physical, but was failing.

She had been depressed because of her actions, or inaction, to their son. She had cried the night he left their home, all night, but had gotten over it when Kasumi had shown her a picture she had drawn the next day. Now she had a complete detachment to the blonde, or so she tried to convey. Minato knew she was an absolute mess. The woman had never liked Naruto after he had been basically raised by the Snake Summoner, going as far as to demand he drop their last name.

She had been admitted to the hospital after that, suffering from concussions and burns. Naruto had ignored her and went back to his drinking, something she had internally frowned at, and dropped an explosive spider which blew up in front of her. Kasumi had been watching and was in awe of her big brother.

Minato sighed and said. "Naruto, you have the week off. Go home and relax."

The gruff voice of their son answered them. "Got it, Hokage-Sama." And he vanished in a swirl of leaves, even as Kushina's tears spilled over her eyes. She hated what he had become, hated how he felt closer to a traitor like Orochimaru than his own parents. She hated his gruff and blunt attitude, an attitude for old men who have lived through war, not a young adult.

But more so, she hated themselves as parents. She was an Uzumaki, and family was what had always been important to them. She had willingly abandoned her own son, favoring her daughter who had shown no want to be a shinobi. The girl didn't know why her big brother didn't talk to her, but would always seek his approval.

Minato held his crying wife as he too cried. They had inadvertently turned their son into a cold and callous shinobi. Hell, the team he was supposed to lead as a jonin sensei would most likely be making their first kills at least two months out.

That was when Minato got an idea. An idea to get their son back.

(With Naruto)

Naruto grunted as Rin and Hana pulled kunai out of his body, his torso completely bare to them. He had taken ff his head band and had his milky blue eyes open, not that the woman cared. They cared about him as a person, not about his appearance.

He purred as Rin rubbed his cheek, his sensitive skin there causing the noise.

This was a very rare thing from him, and they loved it, this show of weakness. He didn't mind, as he loved them all. He never said it, but they knew. They saw how he always took a defensive posture whenever a male came too close to them. He had even beaten several perverts, including his Godfather, who had tried to get fresh with them.

HE grunted in pain as the last one came out, even as Hana ran a hand covered in medical chakra over his back and chest. Hana had come into his life when he saved her from being raped by several Chunin and one jonin. When she awoke in the hospital and saw him, she attacked him, and he let her hit him. When she calmed down, he was covered in bruises but was still standing there. Hana had been so ashamed of herself, remembering how he had saved her, she had immediately apologized.

He just waved her off, smirking as he left.

She had sought him out after she was discharged, asking him over for dinner at the Inuzuka clan home. He had accepted and met the matriarch who thanked him profusely for saving Hana. Naruto just waved off the praise, stating how he was just glad he got there in time.

After, Hana and he had started to date. Simple things really, a lunch here, a dinner here. Naruto had even taught her how to "see". He taught her his echolocation technique, which showed surprisingly sharp detail. In turn, she taught him medical jutsu, even though she only treated dogs he was thankful.

Rin hugged his side, feeling him tense then relax, knowing he needed it after killing his father figure. The man who had basically raised him, who had shown kindness he hadn't to even his old teammates. The Snake Sanin had genuinely liked Naruto, treating him better than everyone else.

Naruto was shaking slightly and Rin knew he was crying. She and Hana exchanged looks as they held him, even as he openly sobbed in their arms.

This was rare for them to see him so vulnerable. So open. They had tried in the past to open him up, getting some success out of hearing him speak in public.

They simply held him until he fell asleep in their arms, knowing Yugao would be pissed at the Hokage.

**AN: And boom.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is the dawning of… the next day! And my attempt to gain more followers to my cause of banning cats from America. Devil Spawn go back to hell ye beasts of the void!**

(Chapter 2)

Quiet. Oh so quiet. A pleasant sound to his hyper sensitive ears. Naruto sat in his apartment, only his black pants, white muscle shirt, and black boots on. He sat in a wooden chair as he carefully sculpted a statue of a man. He moved his hands carefully, the mouths on them closed. His blind, milky white eyes stared unfocused as he let himself be emerged into the art.

He reached for more of the clay, his face a serene visage if peace, a far cry from the usual scowl or glare he held. It was one of his quiet moments, a time for him to let his guard down. A knock came to the door, making him scowl at the person who interrupted his alone time. Standing and walking to the door, he sensed that four people stood outside his door.

Upon opening it, he used his chakra as a sonar so that he could see who it was. He was internally shocked to see that it was his 'family' that was standing at his door, his fathers student Kakashi there also. His milky eyes stared straight ahead as he waited for them to give a reason for being here. Minato coughed and got his attention, holding up what he thought to be a bag of food. "Hey Naruto! We were on our way to grab some food when we thought to come and have dinner at your place, you know, as a family."

Naruto was about to deny them, but his stomach growled. His sister snickered at him while he just growled out. "Sure, fine, whatever. Come in, but don't touch anything."

He reentered his home as the four entered for the first time. His apartment was fairly large, a large living room with comfortable couches and love seats connected to a dining room and kitchen. Down the hall was his room, the bathroom, and a guest bedroom. It was decorated with pictures of his team and his girlfriends on the walls, all of which were a light yellow with white trim. In the center of his living room was a half finished sculpture of a man.

Minato set the food bags down and sat down along with the others. This was his first time in his sons home and he had to say, he was impressed at how clean it was. Kushina sat rigidly at the table, not sure what to do or say. She never really talked to Naruto, never having the courage after her dishonorable actions with trying to force him to change his name. She had been sent to the hospital for a few days, and had thought about her actions against the boy she couldn't truthfully call her son.

She, like Minato, hated how he turned out. She had always thought of herself as a good mom, but after Kasumi had been born, she had forgotten her son. She had the day that she was called to the hospital to talk about her sons waning sight, and how she hadn't cared. And when he had become fully blind, she simply ignored him. Yes, she cried when he left to live on his own, but she had ignored him afterwards. Out of sight, out of mind.

But now, Kushina may have a chance to right that. But where should she start? She looked over his home and was curious as to how clean it was. She then looked at one of the few pictures on his wall, one of his Genin Team, and frowned.

In it showed Naruto in his uniform, only smaller, next to his teammates, Gakura Shimura and Aoi Rokushi. And finally, Orochimaru. How she hated him. How she wanted to blame Naruto's gruff behavior on him, but couldn't. he had been there for the blonde, taught him to read without sight, and even how to see with echolocation. The Snake Sanin had done more for the blonde than she did, and Naruto had been shown to refer to him as 'Tou-Sama' in public.

She looked at Kasumi who had a bored look on her face. Said girl was looking at her big brothers apartment for something to do. Sighting the unfinished statue, Kasumi, as quietly as she could, got up and examined it. It was a simple sculpture of a man with long black hair in samurai armor. She reached out and touched it, feeling the heavy clay in-between her small fingers. She started to move the clay about, trying to figure out why Naruto loved doing it so much.

A cough drew her attention, and turning around, she saw a scowling Naruto looking slightly off to the side of her face. "Kasumi, my dear sister, put that down and go and get some of the rice and curry."

She scrambled and put it down, running to the table. Naruto followed at a more sedated pace and sat at his spot at the head. His milky eyes closed as he prayed aloud. "Dear lord, I thank you for this food. I thank you for the company you have given me, the roof over my head, and the right to live on your world. I ask that you watch over us in our day to come, and that you can forgive Orochimaru-Sensei. In your name I pray, Amen."

The others stayed quiet as he finished his prayer, not knowing that he was religious. Naruto got two spoonfuls of curry and rice, and everyone piled their plates full. The dinner was quiet, no one having anything to talk about until Naruto asked Kasumi. "So you're graduating, huh?"

Kasumi nodded enthusiastically. "Yep! And when I do, I'm going to become the strongest ninja in the village, stronger than you!"

Naruto snorted at that. "You think a small pebble like you could take a big mountain like me? Dream on."

Kasumi glared at him as she said. "Oh, and what makes you so sure?"

"Because I've killed several people before, and you are still an academy student."

Kasumi stopped then, looking at Naruto meekly. "Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"Do I, do I have to kill anyone?" She asked him. Naruto sighed at that. He hated what the academy had become. They catered to much to civilians and focused on quantity over quality.

Naruto took a breath before saying. "Yes. If I was your sensei, I would ensure that you would have your first kill by the end of the your first year as genin. To many kids think that being a shinobi is about being a hero. Well, it's not. I have killed people and will kill people in the future. The sooner you can harden yourself to the sight of death, the sooner you can begin your first steps on the path of the shinobi. But for now, enjoy your time as a child. Have fun, skip rocks, chase Itachi's brother Sasuke around. But leave these things to people like me to do. I am a weapon, and you are a little girl."

Kasumi looked at him in awe then sadness. "A weapon? Is that what you think of yourself as?"

Naruto gave a firm nod, his belief set and his ideals absolute. "here is my ninja way: I am a weapon. A sword. A knife. An axe. I am a weapon, a tool to be used by my village to destroy my enemies. With my left hand, I defend, and with my right, I destroy. I serve in the dark, to save the light. (Guess where I got that.) And as I am a shinobi, it is my duty to ensure that you can live your life in safety."

Minato nodded at his sons words. He spoke with the Will of Fire burning through him, even if his belief was a bit off. Kushina was holding back tears as she listened to her son proclaim himself a weapon, a tool. Kakashi's respect for his sensei's son increased.

Pretty soon, it was time for them to leave. At the door, Minato looked at Naruto. "Naruto, I know it may be too late, but is there still a chance? A chance for us to be a family? I know we messed up, I know we weren't there, and I know you feel angry, but please, give us a second chance."

Naruto sighed as he lifted his head to the ceiling. "Honestly, I don't know. In time… I may be able to. But not now. Not after I killed Orochimaru-Sensei."

Minato nodded, sad that the answer was as it was. Naruto closed the door, not knowing that his blind and milky blue eyes were running over with tears.

**AN: Like I said, I give you the second chapter. And no, Naruto will not just forgive them. They abandoned him in his biggest hour of need, and he is a very angry person. He just expresses this anger through explosive means.**

**Now tell me: Who should I put on Naruto's genin team? I have Lee, Neji, and Tenten in the same age group as Kasumi.**

**I have the team set up with Lee, but it need two more. Give me some suggestions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: New chapter and a funny joke: Who was the most hated man in history? Will! You know, Fire at Will! Hahaha, laugh with me children, hahahahah!**

(Chapter 3)

Naruto knew exactly why he had been summoned with the other jonin to this meeting. All potential sensei's were required to go and choose teams. He had given it some thought, and decided that it wouldn't be a horrible waste of his skills to at least try and teach the next generation.

So he stood there, waiting for the meeting to start. He already had his picks chosen. He knew exactly who he wanted, and he WAS going to get them. He also had a deal with Might Gai so that he could help teach one of them better, but Naruto would be in charge of everything they learned.

Soon, Minato got the meeting underway. All of the jonin made their choices, but they would only be confirmed at the end of the meeting. Kakashi asked for Sasuke Uchiha, Kasumi Namikaze, and Sai Shimura, the younger brother of Naruto's dead teammate. Kurenai asked for Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka. Asuma asked for the next generation of Ino-Shika-Cho. Now it was Naruto's turn.

He stepped forward, his eyes covered by his headband. "I choose Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, and Kasumi Namikaze."

Everyone's eyes widened at the amount of his picks. Minato cleared his throat and asked. "Why so many?"

Naruto gave his answer at the ready. "They each have something that make them special. Sasuke with his Genjutsu, Neji with his tracking capabilities, Lee with potential Taijutsu, and Kasumi with Ninjutsu. If they are combined, they would make a very effective Jack of All Trades team. The others want specialization, and while not inherently bad, many of the leaf's enemies already know the combat styles they have. A fresh start for a new generation is in order I believe."

Kakashi, not used to being NOT given what he wanted, stepped forward. "Naruto, I don't think that you would make a good teacher."

Naruto growled at him. "And why is that?"

"Because you were trained by a traitor. How do we know that you're not one? Orochimaru practically raised you and-"

Anything he was going to say was cut off by the tremendous amount of killing intent coming from the young blonde. The room lost all oxygen as Naruto raised his chakra level. Cracks appeared on the floor as he kept increasing his power level. He slowly ground out, his voice a deadly sound that froze the heart of every shinobi present. "Kakashi. Orochimaru-sensei did raise me. But, I have found evidence that he was being manipulated by someone. In his journal he wrote that he was having strange dreams around the time he started his experiments. I have looked further into the matter with the help of Rin and Hana. We have found conclusive evidence that he was in fact being manipulated. I will not have you slander my father figure. And as for teams? Well, I guess I'll just go and turn your _precious _books to dust in the wind. Now, back down, or I will crush you."

Kakashi visibly paled at the last part. "No need for that! You can have them!"

Minato sat and thought over what Naruto had said about Orochimaru. If he was right, then he would have to look into the matter. On the plus side, it would allow him to spend more time with his estranged son. He had talked with Kushina, who had been reluctant pertaining to the matter, and they had actually fought about it.

She had wanted to just leave things as they were, stating how she didn't know how to go about apologizing. Minato had told her that her reasons were selfish and foolish. He had explained that Naruto felt abandoned due to the fact that she didn't care when he had gone blind, and that he was at fault too, having spent more time in the office than with his family. But at least he admitted to being wrong! Kushina was too damn stubborn to admit that she had wronged the blonde. After an hour of fighting, she had said something that had driven him over the edge. She had said that she would never recognize him as her son if he didn't make the first move.

Minato had looked at the woman he loved with disappointment. After, he had told her that he would be sleeping in a hotel. She had screamed that he shouldn't come back, but he had said in his coldest voice that he was disappointed in her. He left her there shocked by his words.

Minato spoke up. "Alright, you get them. By the end of the week, you will be the sensei of Team 9!"

(That Afternoon, at the park)

Naruto sat on a bench in a park of Konoha, listening to the noises around him. He would never admit it, at least not to anyone that wasn't Rin or Hana, but he loved the sound of children playing. It reminded him of his lost innocence. Innocence. How he both loved and hated the word. The feelings he got were horribly mixed at best, and a torrent of hate the worst. He breathed in the smell of the spring air, the scent filling his enhanced sense of smell picking up a very familiar scent.

Jasmine mixed with green tea with a hint of honey. He knew that scent, he trusted that scent. A figure sat by him, leaning their head on his shoulder. Using his chakra sonar, he saw Rin sitting next to him. He brought his arm around her shoulders, rubbing her arms.

She was wearing a cream colored kimono, little purple flowers on it, her feet covered in tabi socks and sandals. Her honey brown hair flowed to the middle of her back as she hummed against his chest, feeling his strong heart pound. She didn't say anything, not needing o as she felt him shake. She brought her arms around him, pulling him close as his arms shot out and squeezed her smaller frame. He rocked with his silent sobs, refusing to show the slightest weakness.

In all the time she had known him, she had ever seen Naruto in two different personalities: Annoyed Naruto and depressed Naruto that was let out for an hour at his apartment. To see him show such weakness of his character here, slightly shocked her. She rubbed circles on his back, soothing him silently as he calmed down.

They sat there for a while until he spoke. "I have no idea what to do. My family, well, at least my father is trying to fix things, but when I look at my mother, all I see is disappointment and hate. How can we fix things of I don't know where to start? She abandoned me, left me for the wolves, and didn't care that I was blind in the least. All I feel is anger, but when you or Hana are near I feel love. Acceptance. I feel like I belong. And for the first time in my life since losing my eyesight, I feel afraid."

Rin held him, not saying anything as she led him to a nearby playground, encouraging him to play with the children there. And for several hours, into the night, Naruto Namikaze had the biggest grin on his face as he listened to the laughter he brought those children.

Neither noticed a shadow watching them.

But they did notice the blood that Naruto started to cough up. They noticed as Naruto fell unconscious.

(With Kushina)

The red head watched as her son acted like a kid for the first time in years. Pain gripped her heart when she heard Naruto tell Rin about his feelings towards her. She had no idea how to apologize. When she was younger, she just acted brash and obnoxious. But now, now she had to act the grown up. And she couldn't. yes, she could act serious, but that was just it. An act. Minato was the responsible one, and she acted like a kid, preferring to be Kasumi's best friend instead of her mother.

In truth, she had been much closer to Naruto than Minato at first, but she had cast those feelings aside when she heard Naruto refer to Orochimaru as Tou-Sama. After, she had confronted him at his favorite bar. They had talked, quietly so that no one heard the hurtful things she said to him. He cried in front of her. She had openly declared her anger at him, insulting him with slurs at his handicap.

She called him a blind bastard, asked him what his shirt color was and other horrible things. And he took it all. After she was done, he had stood and left, not looking back or acknowledging her. She had yelled at him, demanding he drop the Namikaze and Uzumaki names.

He dropped a spider near her. It was what he had called C-2 and it blew her across the street. When she awoke, he was there in the hospital. He had taped her mouth shut and said things to the red head. Horrible thing that made her start sobbing. How he never loved her, how he would never allow her the chance to hurt him. He went as far to say that he would ensure that his children didn't know that she was their grandmother.

By the end of it, he had looked at her with his milky blue eyes and let a cruel smile fill his face as he told her the effects of his bomb. How the explosion fried her chakra coils.

But more importantly, it had disintegrated her womb. She would never be a mother again, and he had said that he was happy with that fact. He said that she didn't deserve children for her actions. But what he said next made her hate herself.

He said that even after all the things that were said and done, he still loved her.

And that hit her with a pain that had made her go nearly catatonic.

Now she watched, her worry growing, as he coughed up copious amounts of blood before falling into unconsciousness.

**AN: This is an insight to Kushina and Naruto, as well as the meeting for the teams. I even added the part where Naruto defended Orochimaru. And yes, Orochimaru was manipulated. More on that in the future. And Naruto potentially sick? The ending was inspired by ncpfan. The inspiration came from him. And I enjoy his stories. Look him up.**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Been a while guys. And in honor of this update, I have to say, thank you guys for loving this story.

(Chapter 4)

Naruto walke out if the hospital with his normal scowl on his face. After his episode in the park and being rushed to the hospital, it was determined that he had been suffering from a mild poisoning from Orochimaru's weapons. It was a slow acting, revenge poison that took a few days to show symptoms as it attacked the digestive system.

Now all healed up, Naruto used his superior senses to guide him through the village as he walked to his apartment. No doubt Rin and Hana would be there, an he had a feeling that it would be in his best interest to get home fast.

He paused slightly as he felt a familiar chakra signature nearing him, and sighed. He had been hoping to put it off for a little while longer to get his own feelings out if the way, but it appears that life just had to screw him over one more time.

The scent of dango and sake filled his nose as he was restrained by what felt like scaly ropes. He moved his head around and growled slightly as they tightened, his hearing picking up a fast paced heart rate.

He said nothing as who he now knew as Anko glared at him. After a moment, the purple haired woman said. "Why?"

"Why what, Anko?"

"Why did you kill him! He was my mark, my kill! So, I'll ask again, why did you kill him!?"

Naruto's brow furrowed into a glare as he growle his reply in his usual gruff tone. "Listen, girl, Orochimaru-sensei may have been an evil, sadistic bastard, but shit woman, not even a week has gone by and you're already being a fucking bitch about it? Grow the fuck up! He's dead and gone, what does it matter who killed him, so long as he's dead."

"You know what he did to me! He ruined-"

"Your life! I've heard it five filing million times already, Anko. Give it up."

"How can I!? He did this to me! He made me this way!"

Naruto snappe at her in anger. "No! You made yourself this way! All this anger, this hate, it's nothing but a crutch for you to use so you have an excuse to keep doing the things you do! You can only get so far by bein the poor little girl that Orochimaru cast aside before all that's left is a shallow, dried up husk of what could have been a great Shinobi. You may have everyone fooled into thinking that the sadistic, rude, cruel, and cold person you make yourself appear as, but my unseeing eyes can see past that. Let it go. He's gone."

Halfway through his rant, the snake ropes fell slack as Anko started to cry at his true, but blunt and cold words. Naruto, now free, put his hand on her shoulde an spoke softly. "Even though the bird is wounded by the snake, it will still live to fly another day."

After that last statement, he calmly walked away.

(Naruto's apartment- later that night)

Naruto smiled slightly as he put the finishing touches on his sculpture, Hana and Rin looking at him with happy faces. They always loved seeing him lose himself in making his sculptures, and the shear amount of detail and care he put each and every movement of his hand in shaping the wet clay he held.

This one was of the Shodaime Hokage, his face smiling as he wore his usual armor. Recently, in the past few months, he had been making sculptures of the most powerful Shinobi, from past to present, from this village or another. And so far, he had managed to sculpt a total of ten sculptures. In order, they were Madara Uchiha, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hanzo the Salamander, Kisame Hoshigaki, Muu the Tsuchikage, Onoki the Fence Sitter, The Third Raikage, the Fourth Kazekage, and now Hashirama Senju.

"Naruto-Kun, hav you ever thought of putting your art in a gallery? Your works are pretty good." Hana said in honesty. He had made a sculpture of a Dire Wolf for the Inuzuka Clan.

Naruto hummed in thought as his glasse eyes stated lifelessly ahead. "I don't know. Maybe."

Rin spoke up as she added her own input. "Think about it, if you did, you would become even more famous, and everyone would be able to see your art for it's beauty."

Naruto paused as he turned his head slightly. Maybe he should. He did enjoy the way Hana and Rin would compliment his art. But, if he did, then how would his Shinobi career be effected? But, if anything, it would be worth a shot. "...Alright, I'll submit my art to a gallery, but if info this, the both of you have to do something for me."

Both woman were a bit fearful as he smirked. It was Rin who asked the question plaguing their minds. "And what is this 'something'?"

Naruto's smirk widened as he said. "Tonight, the three of us retire early, and the two of you wear French maid outfits."

Both girls blushed at his words, but gave sultry smiles as they said at the same time. "As to command...Naruto-Sama."

Later that night, The Growing Elm Apartment building was subjected to many noise complaints coming from apartment number 42.

Many if them complaining of repeated phrases such as 'Thank you, Naruto-Sama!' Or 'this maid has been a very bad girl, Naruto-Sama!'

(The next day)

Naruto was walking down the Main Street of the village, the two girls from last night exhausted as he claimed them in every way possible. Having cooked a simple breakfast of toast and jam for them, he had gone off to speak to two of his more... eccentric friends in the Uchiha Compound.

He was of course referring to Shisui and Itachi Uchiha, otherwise known as two members of the 'Konoha Three Style Demons', which was composed of Naruto, and the two aforementioned Uchiha Clan members.

Abhor neared the gates, Naruto caught the smell of soap and tobacco. Even thingy he couldn't see the colors, thanks to his echolocation, he saw as Shisui was chased down the street by a naked Itachi, a small amount of bubbles being the only thing keeping his manhood from being seen by his fangirls. He swore he also smelled, for some reason, hair dye.

Sighing, Naruto have chase as he shook his head, dreading the day his prankster for a little sister met his two best friends.

AN: And done. This is an update, as this story deserves some attention, I right now I feel like an abusive step father beating his ginger step son for leaving such a great story behind.

(Omake- Why Itachi was chasing Shisui)

Itachi sighed as the shower water poured down his back, the hot water washing away his nerves as he relaxed.

He grabbed his shampoo and poured a small dab into his had, having long since calculated the exact amount necessary to wash his hair without damaging his beautiful hair.

And yes, Itachi did take his hair care very seriously. You didn't get that level of amazing shine and beauty without care and knowledge. So what if he was slightly narcissistic? He looked good, and as a Shinobi, he knew that having a hobby was good to take his mud off of the horrible things he had done.

After washing for the exact amount of time required for him to get the perfect maximum out of his shampoo, he did the same with his conditioner.

After proceeding to wash the rest of his body, Itachi stepped out and looked in his mirror, before he stopped in horror.

His hair, his beautiful hair, was blonde! Fucking sun kissed blonde, like the fucking Yondaime! He grabbed his conditioner and took a whiff of the insides, an after smelling the dye, became mad with rage.

Only two people had the nerve to do this, and one of them was currently at home sculpting. So that left...

"SHISUI!"

Across the Uchiha compound, a grinning Shisui looked towards the voice as everyone out in the streets stopped and turne towards it as well. Soon, he spoke upon seeing Itachi, bare button naked, charging him in a comically funny way. "And with that, I say, goodbye."

Before he left to run for his life, he looked at the girl next to him and asked. "Do you like chorizo?"

At her nod, he ran as if hell had been unleashed.

And, in a twisted way, it had.

Moral of the story: don't fuck with Itschi and his hair, or die a gruesome death that would make the Spartan King Leonidus cry like a little ginger kid being abused by his stepfather, or a chore boy after a priest got done with him.

(End Omake)


End file.
